


misery loves company

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: for anonymous, who requested a mcgenji "misery loves company" prompt.





	misery loves company

Jesse slumped back into the pillows and groaned. Everything hurt. His stomach was empty of anything save bile and acid, but he kept heaving it up into the trash can beside his bed anyway. 

He knew he had to get up and go to the group training exercises. He was already late, and Reyes was going to be pissed.  _ Get up _ , he thought.  _ You need to prove you can stay here. _

Being sick in Deadlock had been something to hide. It was a weakness, easily exploited, and whenever Jesse had so much as a cough, he had to work through it and pretend it didn’t exist. 

Minutes passed, and Jesse tried more than once to push himself up onto his arms to roll out of bed. Each time, his elbows wobbled and buckled beneath him, and he fell back onto the bed. 

Someone knocked on his door, and Jesse grunted. He peeked through slitted eyes to find Genji’s head in the doorway. 

“McCree?” He opened the door further, and his eyes darted around the room taking in the garbage strewn about, the trash can half full of vomit, Jesse himself feeling like death warmed over. “Are you alright? What has happened?”

Jesse groaned. He was too tired to be embarrassed about the state of his room. “Nothing. ‘M fine.” He could hear the slur in his words and cleared his throat. “I’ll be at training in a few minutes. Just need to get out of bed.”

Genji paused, and Jesse froze. He knew his weakness was obvious, and he hoped Genji couldn’t smell how badly the room reeked of sick.

“Of course. I will let Commander Reyes know.” He ducked out of the room, and Jesse rolled over to moan into his pillow. Thankfully his mind was muddy enough not to go through every worst case scenario, so he just closed his eyes.

He dozed until another knock at the door woke him, and he grunted. He drowsed as Genji entered the room, barely registering when he moved through the room. Genji was nearly silent, and Jesse’s exhaustion pulled him back into sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, he breathed a bit easier. The window across the room was open, with the curtains open just enough to let some fresh air in. His trash can had been emptied and re-lined, the tissues and garbage that had accumulated cleared away. Jesse blinked groggily. 

Finally, he found Genji sitting in a folding chair beside him, head bent so his chin touched his chest, and arms resting loosely on his thighs. 

Jesse tried to say his name, but he croaked and coughed instead. Genji sat up at the noise and leaned toward him. 

“Are you feeling any better?”

Jesse blinked at him, the words not registering. Was he feeling better? Why was Genji even here? He should be training with Reyes and the others, and maybe if Jesse was lucky, he wouldn’t tell anyone he was sick. 

“I’m fine,” he said.

Genji’s face was half-covered in metal. Jesse could only see his eyes which were unreadable at the best of times, but he knew they both knew he was lying.

“Is that so?” Genji sat back in the chair and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. “That is unfortunate because I, too, am sick.” He coughed into a closed fist. 

“You… what?” 

“I am sick, and I am here to sit with you. Reyes said I needed to go rest and so here I am.”

Jesse knew that something about that statement wasn’t right, that part of the statement didn’t make sense, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Did men with mechanical robot parts get sick? Why did Reyes send him here? His brain was fuzzy enough, and interpreting a cryptic statement wasn’t going to happen. “Well, I’m not sick. I’m just…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“Would you mind sitting with me while I rest, then? I believe it would make me feel better.”

Jesse squinted at him, but didn’t have the energy to fight. “Alright, just for a while, then we can go back and train. 

Genji nodded his head, and Jesse’s eyes slipped closed. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
